


The Courtship

by fadedlullabyes



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Bond is oblivious, Courship, Crossover, Eve likes to manipulate, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Q goes clubbing, Q has a temper, Q has trust issues, Q is Mycroft's son, Q is a Holmes, The Holmes come later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1207330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedlullabyes/pseuds/fadedlullabyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q is frustrated with Bond and has to relieve his sexual tension. He does so by going to club and has Moneypenny watching over. Because really, sometimes being an Omega sucks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Courtship

The Q-branch of M16 was always busy no matter the time of day. Bodies were bustling around; marching to the orders of their Quartermaster who watched over them with a careful eye and a few extra cameras just to be safe. There was never a secret from Q and anyone would be foolish to think otherwise.

 

Sometimes the new recruits to Q-branch forgot and tried to get away with what Q saw as a major larceny offense; no one stole his food without his permission and even then permission granted was a rare occurrence.

 

So, it wasn't a surprised Q that walked out of his office; he could watch all the going-ons from the windows with no obstruction. He made his way down to the labs under his office, the frown on his face deepening when he saw the state of the equipment he had given _007_ just a few hours earlier with instructions to not destroy the only prototypes he had.

 

Q's temper was infamous around M16 and gossip traveled fast when someone from the Q-branch was dating a double oh. So quite a crowd had gathered by the time Q had reached the table where Bond was smiling.

 

"You utter idiot!" Q started when he had seen the state of the equipment. All his hard work and long hours put into the one of the kind prototypes had been destroyed on one mission. Bond was infamous for breaking Q’s gadgets, but they weren’t prototypes.

 

“What part of prototypes and do not destroy do you not understand?!” Q hissed furiously, turning his head violently to look at Bond.

 

"It couldn't be helped," Bond responded; cool as silk. There was no apology on his face as Q hovered over his equipment and took on all the damage done.

 

"I was very specific this one time, Bond! These were the only prototypes I had! I cannot just make more up on the spot! These tooks me months to build! I needed one simple favor and you couldn't even do that for me." Q removed his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

 

"That just means you can make my exploding pen." There was no teasing in Bond's tone; just that matter of factness he seemed to carry with him.

 

“I most certainly will not! I won't have the time and I will not waste it on something for you! Until you show me some maturity in handling my equipment you will get nothing and like it!" Q hissed with finality. He grabbed the remains of his project and stormed off to his office; leaving a stunned Bond and some very concerned minions behind.

 

It was unheard of for an Omega to scold an Alpha; at least back in the day. Some of the older personnel shook their heads and went about their business while Bond stared after Q. But omega’s had more freedom and Q took every advantage he had it seemed. No one could curb his quick wit and he didn’t have a bondmate to speak of. Bond had been surprised at that tidbit.

 

"You'll never figure that one out," Eve said; seeming to appear from nowhere.

 

"I have no idea what you mean, Miss Moneypenny," James lied smoothly. He could barely make out Q opening the door to his office before slamming it shut quite loudly.

 

"Of course not." Eve replied with a roll of her eyes. "Q is very volatile and you certainly don't help matters. Now I have to take him out and make sure he doesn't end up bonded to some poor unsuspecting bloke."

 

"What do you mean?" The fact that Q spent time with Eve outside of M16 was news to Bond. Of course he wasn’t around M16 most of the time and didn’t get to hear most gossip.

 

“Every time you and Q have a little tiff, I have to babysit him.” Eve rolled her eyes and took Bond’s arm; leading him out of Q branch and into the hall. Bond went along with it because he was curious as to what Eve had to say.

 

“Babysit? I thought Q was perfectly able of taking care of himself.” Bond asked, keeping his tone neutral.

 

“He is, but when it comes to you, Bond, Q is...irrational and he needs to calm himself. I can’t exactly say what he gets up to but you could always find out for yourself. The poor dear is just a handful.” Eve sounded exasperated; as if she were looking after a child instead of a full grown man.

 

“I’d never suspect our dear quartermaster to be irrational.” Bond mused as they passed by other agents. He would nod his head in greeting, but that was it. There wasn’t enough time for anything else as he listened to Eve prattle on about Q and how insufferable he was when they went out.

 

"He won't like the fact I spoke to you...but be at this address, Bond." Eve handed over a white card with a club name and address on it. Bond took a quick look before shoving it into his pocket. He would destroy it later so there’d be no evidence of Eve’s obvious betrayal.

 

They parted ways and Bond reported to M for his debriefing as was customary when he always came from a mission whether it was deemed successful or not. But his mind wouldn’t be on the mission. No, it would be on Q and why he felt the need to go to _The Den_ , a club with a seedy reputation. It didn’t seem right that someone like Q would even visit such a place, but Bond’s curiosity had been stoked and he would  do as Eve had suggested.

 

Down in Q branch things had quieted down and Q was staring at the destroyed prototypes on his desk. He was fuming that Bond couldn’t even complete a simple task as bringing equipment back to good old England in one piece. He would more than likely have a heart attack at his age if Bond were able to manage such a feat.

“Damn attractive right bastard,” Q cursed as he ran a hand through his hair. He couldn’t bear to look at his prototypes, he had put over a thousand hours just producing them. Seeing them in a state of destruction was like a blow to his ego. He thought Bond had the idea that these weren’t to be destroyed when Q had sent him on his mission.

 

He honestly thought Bond had respected him enough to bring the prototypes back in one piece. Q had been sure that Bond at least thought of him as a friend on some level. Q knew he was young for a quartermaster but he did his job brilliantly and hardly failed the agents he guided.

 

He didn't know what else to get it through Bond's head that the equipment he took to the field was precious and that it couldn't be replaced overnight. Q personally handled _007's_ missions and outfitted the man himself. They were to the point where they considered each other friends.

Perhaps one Q would one day create something Bond couldn't break. It would be great to hang that over Bond's head since Bond took it as a personal challenge to destroy as much of his equipment as possible.

 

Q took another look at the mess and decided he could possibly salvage some of it. At least he knew none of his technology was faulty since it performed its job well . Maybe he. Would give 006 some new toys and cut Bond off for a few missions. It was an idea threat Q had made numerous times but there was nothing to be done. He would have to show. Bond he meant business.

 

It wouldn't be hard but the most difficult part would be getting Bond to understand. Q had a budget and Bond was killing it with his murderous ways. Q wondered if Bond spent his spare time plotting the demise of what he’d been outfitting with. It wouldn’t surprise Q in the very least. He should address that little problem of Bond’s. The rampages were a little tiresome nowadays and Q just didn’t know how to get it through the agents head that equipment was precious.

 

He couldn’t think about it anymore; Q would go crazy. He should just walk away from Bond while he had the chance. He carried a torch for Bond but that flame wouldn’t last forever. The agent was unaware of just how Q felt about him. Of course some of that was Q’s fault but he couldn’t very well speak to a man who had lost someone he cared about.

 

Vesper was a lingering wound on Bond despite the time that had passed. Q had never felt right because of that reason alone in approaching Bond in a more romantic sense. He had too much respect for how Bond had felt about the woman about him to ruin her memory. Or at least that’s how Q saw it. He couldn’t encroach on something Bond still held close to his heart. From what Q had heard from Moneypenny; Vesper would never be replaced.

 

That had been months ago. Eve was trying to talk Q into making the moves on Bond. Q wasn’t one to make a move unless he knew one hundred percent that his feelings were returned. With Bond, it was hard to say if they were. Sure, they bantered and were friends, but Q was sure that was all they were. It was certainly a little disheartening to realize that he was nothing more than a friend.

 

Q would give a lot to have Bond start a courtship with him. He could hear his father and uncle’s voices in his head right now and Q had to shove them out. He couldn’t deal with them since they were both Alpha’s and had a tendency to baby him to the point where Q would stalk off just to show off his independence. Q had been independent since he had learned to talk and didn’t let anyone rule over him, especially Alphas.

 

He was an enigma for most Alphas and that was what drew them to Q. It wasn’t hard to find a sexual partner for Q. He laid down the rules for when he had an encounter and expected them to be followed. Moneypenny was added security when he went out because some people refused to listen and tried to take Q against his will.

 

Eve had happened to be in the same club and had stepped in. Sure, thanks to his father Q knew self defense, but sometimes overpowering an Alpha was hard to do when they were amped up on pheromones. There was some control, but sometimes, it was barely there. Eve was a godsend when she stepped in and sent the Alpha on his way. She was a great body guard and Q wasn’t about to let her go.

 

As far as he knew, Eve liked their little outings. Apparently it stubbed out any motherly instincts she had when she looked out for Q. And apparently it suited her just fine. Q was a little miffed that she referred to him as ‘her baby’ and fussed over him. Q allowed it to happen for five minutes each time they went out. It was a negotiation that he didn’t see the disadvantage of because he did hate his own father fawning over him.

 

That was a thought best left for later and when he wasn’t in Q branch but rather his own home. He couldn’t afford distractions and he was certainly distracted right now. With the tension running through his body, Q wouldn’t get any work done today; that much was certain.

 

Q was certain M wouldn’t mind him leaving early. There weren’t any set hours in Q branch and Q himself was free to leave whenever he wished to do so. He was at the branch when he was desperately needed and Q sometimes worked for days on end without a break. It was a demanding position, one he certainly quite valued. Q was damned good at what he did, he was a Holmes afterall.

 

Quickly, he checked in with M and found there were no pressing matters. He could leave and get ready for tonight and he wouldn’t even have to tell Eve. She probably gathered from his encounter with Bond earlier. She was spectacular in deducing when Q needed to go out and M was satisfied with their arrangement. Q was protected from any kidnapping and was made sure he was protected. Eve may not have been a double o but she was effective at her job.

 

It was almost embarrassing but it came with the territory of being a leader.  Q was sure he’d never get used to the idea that he could be kidnapped, but his father had certainly made sure he knew how to react appropriately. His father had his hands in many dealings and even today that hadn’t changed even with having a family. Q wasn’t sure exactly what was going on in his father’s life and he didn’t exactly have the clearance even though he was head of Q branch.

The equipment was returned to the minions with the orders to have it repaired and Bond proof. If it wasn’t, Q had promised them several night shifts. Those were the most hazardous shifts since most of the equipment was tested at night when agents weren’t around. Q branch was protective over her tech and not even double o’s were permitted to be there when equipment was first tested. They didn’t protest which made Q proud of them.

 

He didn’t need anything from the branch and left giving a few small instructions. Q always had a detailed plan for each day. It was always located on the large wipe board in the center of Q branch. Q’s handwriting was the only thing present with little side notes here and there with further instruction if they were needed.

 

Q branch would always be operational for quite some time if Q ended up on vacation or kidnapped. Thank goodness he took suppressants because he didn’t even want to think of heat and Q branch. It’d be awful if he had to deal with Alphas at the workplace yet. Q didn’t mind a heat but it was something that he’d rather experience with a partner whom he had an emotional attachment with.

 

Heat had always been a sore subject with Q because he could see the amazing connection two people had between his own parents. It was something Q couldn’t describe because he refused to spend his heat with someone he didn’t have a connection with. He had plenty of people he dated in the past get frustrated because he couldn’t spend his heat with them.

 

Trust was something Q couldn’t hand himself over without building a platform. If he was going to share his heat with an Alpha, it would be on his terms and no one elses. His bearer had taught him that his body was a temple and that he could control who he slept with. Q wasn’t some mindless Omega that couldn’t keep a handle on his urges. He was more than that and Q had never allowed his body to define him.

 

The subway ride was abysmal as was the usual. Q hated driving and even though the subway was a prime place for him to be nabbed, he didn’t mind it so much. He always kept a weapon on him, whether it be a taser or gun. Besides one of his father’s men was already tailing him and Q couldn’t help but roll his eyes. It was typical and he was used to being tailed so it was nothing new to rage over.

 

Q was quite to his father’s ways and found them amusing at times. At least he had outgrown the phase where he ditched the men. It had been worth it seeing his father in a tizzy and pace his study. The little jolt of pleasure Q got from seeing his normally in control father frazzled was certainly an educated experience. Even his bearer was amused and let Q off the hook instead of punishing him.

 

The short walk home was rather uneventual and Q spent it thinking. He knew he was gaining a reputation at _The Den_ despite how little he went there. There were only a few times that James had Q so worked up that he had to go. But his reputation wasn’t all that bad considering everything. Q just didn’t care about it all that much but it did amuse him. He idly wondered if it had gotten back to M16 yet that he was going there to cool his jets so to speak.

With a tip of his fingers, Q dismissed his tail. Eve would be by later after she primped herself. Sometimes she went on the prowl and found a poor unsuspecting soul to sink her claws into. Q liked to watch her sometimes because Eve was nothing but determination and knew how to use her body. It was like watching a lion on the prowl and Q couldn’t help his fascination.

 

He disengaged the security system to his flat before entering. Q liked his protection and was proud not even his uncle could break into his flat. It was a habit that was a pain in his arse and he hoped that if he ever reproduce, the child would receive more redeemable traits. There were still a few months before the child was due and Q had a bet going on with several people he knew intimately outside of work.

 

Despite what _007_ thought, Q did have friends outside of M16 and spent quality time with them. They just never were dating material to Q. In fact, no one had held that particular title until Bond had come along and Q had met him that first time on the bench studying art. Q had to keep his heart under control when he had first met Bond so that he wouldn’t give his instant attraction away. It had been so tiring trying to contain it when all Q wanted was for Bond to be closer to him.

 

It had been the hardest twenty minutes of his life and even after that, it was hard to be around Bond when Q could still pick up the lingering smell of sex on Bond. Q had to keep a lid on his temper because really, Bond wasn’t his to chew out for sleeping with others. It was a hard struggle and it wore Q down to the point that he had started going to _The Den_ to relieve the sexual tension building up within him.

 

Eve had followed him one night out of curiosity and had save Q from a particularly nasty incident that could have gotten out of hand quickly. She had brought him back to his apartment, God only knew how she gotten that information, and taken care of Q until he was safe to be left alone. That incident had never been spoken about and the culprit hadn’t returned to the club after that.

 

It took Q less than an hour to get ready. He showered to wash the smell of oil and metal off his body as well the sweat. His clothes were fairly simple, a black button with a pair of well fitting skin tight jeans. He liked his cardigans, but Q loved going out on the town in something a little different than his usual garb. It threw off the people who knew him from M16. Sure, his hair was still recognizable, but Q always changed glasses before going out. Eve had tried to make him wear contacts but Q didn’t like the feel of them on his eye.

 

Sure enough Eve was right on time. They never went to the club too early nor too late. Q was never a fan of staying out past one in the morning. There were exceptions of course, like good sex. He still functioned at Q branch when he did go past his curfew. Only two people so far had made Q stay out but he hadn’t seen them again since those isolated encounters which was a shame. If Q had ever gotten his mind off Bond, he could have seen himself with them in a comfortable relationship.

 

But the emotional attachment wouldn’t be there and then the relationship would fail miserably because he wouldn’t trust them with his heat. He was sure his uncle would have some smart quip about that but Q always ignored it. He didn’t have time to get into an argument with a man that made it his business to stalk his nephew. It was annoying and if Q hadn’t turned him over to his mate more than once, he was sure he wouldn’t have any semblance of a sex life.  Q would have killed someone long ago if he couldn’t have sex, it was an outlet that was safe for him.

 

The doorbell rang and Q grabbed his wallet from the table. He didn’t carry keys because his genetic code was his key to his apartment. Q had started a fad when he had created the system and most M16 agents had the same security system he did. If his uncle couldn’t break into his apartment then it was safe.

 

“Well, look at you.” Eve greeted when Q came into sight. Long ago, he would have blushed at her comment but now he only shook his head.

 

“Are you saying I can’t clean up nicely, Miss Moneypenny?” Q asked as he slipped into her sports car. He strapped himself in because Eve was a demon behind the wheel and Q knew one day she would kill them. He could see it in his future as the streets passed by him in a blur of lights.

 

"I'm saying you clean up very nicely. If you dressed like that at M16, you'd be the talk of the town for weeks; so to speak." Eve flashed him with a saucy wink.

 

“The last thing I want to is to encourage Alphas, Eve.” Q responded with a lift of his brow. She zipped through traffic as if it were a race and Q held onto the side of the car just so he’d feel just a little safer. He knew just because he held onto the door that it wouldn’t guarantee his safety but it was as close to comfort as he could get.

 

“Sure, Q. I know a certain Alpha you’d like to encourage.” Eve’s teasing was something that took Q quite awhile to get used to. He hadn’t had anyone engaged him like she did since college. His minions weren’t afraid of him but they held a professionalism about them when they interacted with Q.

 

“And here we go again,” Q sighed as Eve parked the car. “I told you, Moneypenny, it’s none of your business. We’ve had this conversation countless times.”

 

"Silly boy," was all Eve said as they entered the club.

 

It was beginning to pick up from what Q could see. There were already several Alphas and Betas on the dance floor. He could easily tell which ones were claimed and who already was hooking up. It seemed tonights chances for a good fuck were already dwindling.

 

"Drinks first?" Q asked Eve above the sound of thumping music.

 

"Sure." She agreed, grabbing Q's wrist and leading him through the slight crowd.

 

He couldn't help but analyze everyone in the room. It was in Q's nature to naturally deduce; a skill that had been most helpful when he was picking bed partners.

 

Eve ordered their drinks; knowing what Q preferred since they'd been out so many times. He really thought he needed more friends but then again Moneypenny was a force in her own way.

 

Q grabbed his glass from Eve and immediately took a sip from it. His eyes were already observing the bodies for a suitable romp. It wasn't easy because it seemed that prospective partners were taken; which would just be his luck.

 

"You're not finding anyone are you?" Eve mused. She had a smile on her lips that conveyed she knew a secret.

 

Q wanted to decipher that smile. He needed to know what exactly was going through Eve's mind because whatever it was didn't bode well for Q.

 

"I will find someone eventually. The night is still young yet." Q didn't so much as bother to glance at Eve.

 

At least his uncle wasn't here to harass him. The last thing Q wanted to do was deal with that can of worms. He didn't mind the tails his father attached to him but Q absolutely abhorred the idea of being tailed by his uncle. The man was a self proclaimed sociopath who now had a mate to buffer his eccentricities.

 

Q was just happy he had figured out to keep his uncle away from him when he was at the club. The man never failed to drive off a potential lay and it irritated Q to no end. The only time Q wanted to see the menace was at the family dinners they were both required to attend.

 

A flurry of movement caught Q's attention and distracted him. He swore the body he had seen was Bond's but there no possibility it was him. _007_ was not aware of Q's trips to _The Den_ nor did he have knowledge of what his quartermaster was up to.

 

He looked to Eve for an answer but she had her poker face which could mean two different things: she led Bond here on purpose or she noticed him and was perplexed as to why he was here. This was, of course, assuming the man Q saw was indeed Bond.

 

Finally Q gave up and glanced to the floor again. There was a male Beta dancing but it was obvious he was looking for a lay. Q excused himself from Eve and made his way through the crowd; finding the man he had been watching.

 

Q wasted no time and plastered his body to the Beta's. He could feel the lithe muscle that laid hidden under his clothes. Q allowed his scent to flare just a bit; signalling he was interested in a romp.

 

The Beta forced Q around and grasped his hips before pulling his body to his front. Q could feel the beginning of an erection digging into his lower back, which was fine with him. This was what Q wanted and he would take everything he could get.

 

 _The Den_ was the place to go if an Omega wanted a one night stand with no strings attached. That had been the selling point for Q when he realized he had to curb his sexual tension problem. So far he had never experienced any problems and he hoped it stayed that way.

 

Q swung his hips with the Beta's, following his lead until the body was replaced with another. Q was too far gone to think about it and he just let his body go with its natural instincts.; continuing to dance to the music. He raised his arm and looped his hand around the other's neck. The Beta's skin was heated against Q's fingers.

 

The sensation made Q 's cock twitch in his pants. He enjoyed a partner who ran warmer than he did. Q felt a thrust to his ass and he couldn't help but bare his neck. He needed whoever was behind him to take him soon; Q had been too long without sex and his scent told the whole tale.

 

He turned slightly in the new man’s arms and looked up with hooded eyes. Q paused for a moment and then frowned. Somehow Bond had found him at The Den and he was not pleased at all. There were several possibilities running through Q’s head but it kept coming back to the first one, Eve. She had something to do with this.

 

Bond’s grip loosened so that Q would slip away if he wanted. The action wasn’t lost on Q and knew it spoke volumes for Bond. He could see with the way the man’s body tensed that he wanted to get Q out of the club and to his own home. It impressed Q just a little.

 

“Don’t go,” Bond asked. His thumb was stroking the inside of Q’s wrist. It was comforting in a way to have Bond touch him like this.  

 

“What do you want?” Q wasn’t stupid; everyone wanted something. He was curious as to why Bond was here in the first place and more than anything, Q wanted to sate it. And if it was Bond scratching his itch, he couldn’t very well deny that.

 

“I want to speak with you, though that wasn’t my original intention, to be frank.” Bond replied. His eyes were still watching Q as though he would bolt at any given moment. Q had entertained the thought of slipping his wrist out of 007’s grip but there was this glean in the other’s eye that made him stay put. He would ruin Eve later.

 

Q was interested in what Bond had to say. It wasn’t often the man had offered to just sit and speak with anyone. He knew how to snag Q’s curiosity and take it hostage. But if it landed him one night in Bond’s bed, Q couldn’t let that opportunity slip through his fingers. He would probably regret it in the morning, but it would be worth it.

“Your place or mine?” Q asked with a crooked smile. It wasn’t his best and it was guarded, but Bond relaxed at it for some unknown reason.

 

“Mine,” was all Bond said as he led Q out of The Den.

 

Q wasn’t surprised to be led to an Aston Martin. It was Bond’s car of choice naturally and Q did have a thing for fast vehicles. He knew Bond’s driving was just as bad as Eve’s if the surveillance he had watched was any indication.  But for some reason as Bond wove through the streets, Q felt that he had more control than Eve ever would.

 

He couldn’t help but watch Bond’s hands as he navigated through traffic. Q wasn’t terrified at all and didn’t grab the door this time in fear. There was a sense of rush as he enjoyed the way the muscles in Bond’s forearm flexed with smooth effort. Suddenly, Q wondered if they would flex the same way next to his head with Bond leaning over him.

 

That was an image Q wanted to save for later and definitely test if he ever got that far with Bond. He still held his opinions to himself because he wasn’t sure if he wanted Bond to have all the cards. Sure, he’d been waiting for this moment for a long time, but it was too sudden and Q wasn’t the type of person to sleep with someone he was emotionally attached for only one night. He would surge after more from Bond and Q knew he wouldn’t be able to give more.

 

Q would never ask Bond for more than he was willing to give. With Vesper still a ghost that haunted Bond, he didn’t have much of a chance. It was why Q had kept his distance from Bond and hadn’t engaged him any further. He didn’t want to nurse the feeling he wasn’t willing to label.

 

It might be too late though for him, Q realized with a start. He could see the grin on Bond’s lips; the first he’d seen in days that was directed at a mission. It made Q’s heart jump in his chest and his scent spike. He wanted that grin all for himself and preferably in bed.

 

Soon enough Q could see the building where Bond now resided. It was state of art, all glass and metal; sleek against the night sky. The lights in the neighborhood glowed off the surface as Bond turned into the parking garage. Q was sure there was some sort of scanner that allowed the Aston Martin entrance when they drove through the entryway.

 

Parking went by in a blur and Q found himself spacing out as Bond led him to the building. They were greeted by a doorman and allowed into the elevator when Bond flashed his ID. Q wanted to be impressed but he couldn’t bring himself to feel it. He knew it would be a jaded part of him if he allowed the emotion to take root and grow; so he squashed it and followed Bond out of the elevator when they came to his floor.

 

The need to see Bond’s flat was buzzing through Q. It wouldn’t settle as Bond slowly opened the door and blocked it with his body. He was teasing Q and knew exactly what he was doing. Impatient, Q pushed Bond to the side and found himself in Bond’s home at last.

 

It was well lived in from what Q could see. There were gun and car magazines on the coffee table in the middle of the living room. The couch looked as though it was slept on regularly. That didn’t surprise Q in the least. Bond lived a hectic lifestyle and was always coming and going with little downtime.

 

Q knew that the only time Bond took any sort of break from M16 was when he was injured. And even then, he back into the field not fully healed. It irked Q to see that Bond went back to active duty only days after an injury. He had tried to mess with Bond’s orders when M pushed them out but Q was only reprimanded.

 

“Well, what did you wish to speak about?” Q asked. He didn’t like to dance around and Bond wasn’t one to do so either.

 

“Us, actually,” Bond answered smoothly. There was no hesitation as he stalked through his home and went straight for what Q knew was good scotch.

 

“What do you mean us?” Q followed Bond and leaned against the counter, all hints of arousal gone. His scent, while not attractive, was still lingering in the air. There was a tinge of hope to it that he would get laid sometime this night.

 

“Just what I said. I want to court you,” were the crisp words that came from Bond’s mouth.

 

Well, that was curveball if there was one and Q hadn’t quite been expecting it. Of all the things he thought would fall from Bond’s mouth, a courtship wasn’t what Q was expecting. He had to think about it because a courtship suggestion like this was out of the blue. It went against everything Q knew about Bond.

 

“That is...unexpected. Certainly not what I had envisioned when you invited me back here.” Q responded honestly. He was perplexed as to what had prompted Bond to mention courtship. It was a serious step in any Omega’s life. They could be forced to bond with the Alpha who had initiated the courtship with no way out.

 

That was Q’s greatest fear. He knew what damage Omega’s took when they were in a relationship that was not healthy. He’d seen first hand how Alpha’s could be and never wanted to be in that situation. But there was something about Bond that beckoned Q to him. He didn’t know if it was because he thought Bond would treat him differently than other Alpha’s or if it was that deep down, they were kindred spirits.

 

The decision weighed heavily in Q’s for several moments. Bond didn’t say a word as he drank his scotch and watched him with a calculated gaze. Q knew there were several ways he could handle this and he wasn’t sure exactly how to respond. He wanted to say yes and allow Bond to mark him to let other Alpha’s that Q was partially taken.

Q could run with this and see where it took him. He held no delusions that this would be a happy ending and that he’d end up mated with Bond. It was a step he wasn’t sure if he wanted to take, but knew that if he let this opportunity pass him by; he’d regret.

 

“I’ll agree under the condition I can terminate the courtship at my own discretion and you will not hinder me with questions.” Q finally spoke after several long minutes. He didn’t know if he was making the right decision, but he bared his neck and allowed Bond to bite it. Bond bit hard enough to draw blood and ensure that his scent would mingle with Q’s. This would be the marker that warned others off.

 

Q held still during the small surge of pain as Bond rubbed circles on the small of his back. Already he had Bond’s scent memorized and he needed more of it. He waited until Bond had pulled away from the mark and pushed his lips against Bond’s, trying to steal a kiss.

 

“We’re going to take this a little slow,” Bond murmured against Q’s lips. It wasn’t quite a kiss and certainly not what Q expected. He was a little put out but agreed when Bond led him out of the kitchen. Somehow, Q knew he would thank Bond later for not allowing him to push. For now, he would allow Bond these baby steps, Q was a force to be reckoned with, he learned from the best afterall. And if Bond was kidnapped, then he wouldn’t say a thing.

  
  
  
  



End file.
